Baby it's cold outside: A Christmas Story
by thomlina
Summary: When the kids are putting on a Christmas show, the choir teacher offers a duet to Baljeet and Ginger. Will the song bring them closer or just embarrass them both? Story is better than summary please read.


_Baby it's cold outside_

'Once more from the top!' The overly frantic music teacher shouted. The class rolled their eyes. They had already practiced the same song at least twenty times, the concert was soon…Just two weeks till their Christmas around the world concert. Which also includes songs from other cultures besides Christmas since their school has so many different multi cultural students. They wouldn't want to leave anyone out.

The choir spilt in half as they sang the two point harmony.

_Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see?_

_Way up in the sky little lamb_

_Do you see what I see? _

_A star a star high above the trees_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and the rest of the boys sang the next verse alone.

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_Ringing through the sky shepherd boy_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_A song, a song high above the trees, shepherd boy_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

The girls took over for the next verse. Their voices mingling perfectly for the slow tune.

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king_

_Do you know what I know?_

_A child a child shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him sliver and gold!_

The choir joined together to sing the last verse in a grand flourish.

_Said the king to the people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_Pray for peace!_

_People everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_The child the child sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light!_

The teacher erupted into claps for her overly talented group of performers. Even after the long practice they were still just as perfect as ever. She was simply being paranoid. She wiped a piece of her grey hair out of her face and smiled at the group.

'Solos! Solos boys and girls, auditions are tomorrow! Don't forget. We have a few duet spots open as well! '

'Not even a good job.' Phineas muttered to Ferb while they were up on the risers.

'Are you telling me you're not going to audition?'

'Of course but if she…'

Ferb nodded.

'You may go now.' She said as she gathered up her sheet music. The kids made their way off the risers chatting excitedly about the solo and duet slots. They all had fair shots at actually getting a place but not all of them could have one. The ones that couldn't would be devastated but there would hopefully be no hard feelings.

Of course they would have to wait until the auditions the next day to find out for certain.

.

.

.

'What are you going to audition Ferb?' Phineas asked later on that night. They had been practicing Phineas's number but not yet practiced Ferb's.

'I do not plan on auditioning.' Ferb stated turning back to his book.

'But why?' Phineas had hoped that his brother would audition alongside him.

Ferb shrugged.

'Fine.' Phineas sighed. 'But you are still doing the group numbers right?'

Ferb shot him a look that said 'Well duh'.

'Good then, shall we run through my number a couple more times before bed?'

'At this point you will lose your voice before you even audition.'

Phineas pouted.

Ferb rolled his eyes and pressed play on the stereo once again and the beginning chords to jingle bells came over their room. This version was slightly more had more swing than the normal version. It suited Phineas well.

_Dashing through the snow__**  
><strong>__In a one horse open sleigh  
>O'er the fields we go<br>Laughing all the way  
>Bells on bob tails ring<br>Making spirits bright  
>What fun it is to laugh and sing<br>A sleighing song tonight_

.

.

.

Across the city a little Hindi boy also practiced his audition. Baljeet didn't expect to get a solo but he was not going to chicken out like he had done last year…And the year before that…

Baljeet bit down on his lip and pressed play on the track again. He went through the song again without one mistake. That didn't stop his nervousness however. The nervousness still fluttered in his chest as he laid down to sleep that night. Still stayed when he closed his eyes and feel asleep…In his dreams he imagined failing and being laughed at even by his friends. He would be an even bigger nerd if he failed…

.

.

.

Sheet music in hand Baljeet marched off to the school auditorium after school the next day. He was exactly two minutes early but he enjoyed being punctual so this was okay for him. He bit his lip and made his way inside.

It seemed that his fellow classmates had decided to come early as well. All of them were seated in the first few rows doing a once over of their music. Baljeet suddenly got cold feet, he considered just leaving. They wouldn't even know that he had bothered to show up if he just left now…

'Hey 'jeet come sit with us!' Phineas called to him. Baljeet sighed. He would have to stay now. He made his way over to where Phineas sat with Isabella and the other Fire side Girls. Baljeet sat down next to Isabella and waited nervously with them for the music teacher to arrive.

'I didn't know you sang solos Baljeet.' Ginger asked. She was leaning over the seat from behind him. Her closeness made him even more nervous.

'I don't…I came to support you guys.' He muttered.

'Then why do you have sheet music?' Isabella asked with an eyebrow raised.

Baljeet didn't get to answer because the music teacher had chosen that second to make her entrance to the stage.

'Welcome to the solo auditions! I have made the audition list in a completely random order so...Up first is Miss Isabella Garica Shario!' The teacher scurried off the stage as Isabella and a few of the Fire Side Girls made their way onstage.

Isabella stood a few feet in front of her friends. Ginger pressed play on the stereo. The Fire Side Girls backed her up for her song which was 'Merry Christmas Darling.' The reasoning behind her song choice beyond obvious considering she never took her eyes off Phineas while she sang [Even though she was in fact Jewish she sang this song really to attempt to send an overly obvious message to a certain triangle shaped boy in the front row].

_Greeting cards have been sent_

_The Christmas rush is through_

_But I still have one wish to make_

_A special one for you_

_Merry Christmas darling _

_We're apart that's true_

_But I can dream and in my dreams_

_I'm Christmasing with you_

_Holidays are joyful_

_And there's always something new_

_But everyday's a holiday_

_When I'm near to you_

_Oh the lights on my tree_

_I wish you could see_

_I wish it everyday_

_The logs on the fire fill me with desire_

_To see you and to say_

_That I wish you merry Christmas_

_Happy new year to_

_I've just one wish to make on this Christmas eve_

_I wish I were with you_

_Oh the logs on the fire_

_Fill me with desire_

_To see you and to say _

_That I wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year to_

_I've just one wish to _

_On this Christmas eve_

_I wish I were with you, I wish I were with you_

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_

_Merry Christmas darling_

Isabella had been amazing as always and Baljeet clapped along with the others. Phineas clapped but still remained oblivious to her obvious message in her song. Maybe she should have sang 'All I want for Christmas is you' and yelled it at him! Still he would not figure it out that Christmas- poor Izzie.

The remainder of the auditions went well and Baljeet was pleased to find that his name was not called. The music teacher must have taken the hint that he didn't want to audition even though his name was on the audition list.

Phineas sang Jingle bells and was amazing at it…He was for sure getting a solo. A few of the Fire Side Girls sang and were diffidently getting solos for their troubles. Then it was all finished, Baljeet was about to make a run for the door with his classmates when the teacher called him back.

She stood on the stage with Ginger and was smiling. 'I would like you two to perform a duet.'

'B-but I didn't even audition!'

'You don't need to, I know you deserve a duet. I have decided that you are going to perform 'baby it's cold outside.''

'Isn't that just a little…Flirty for a middle school Christmas concert?' Ginger asked her face a bright red as she recalled the flirty lyrics in the favorite Christmas song. The thought of singing something like that with Baljeet…

Ginger blushed again.

'That's what's so cute about it!' The teacher protested.

'I don't know the song.' Baljeet admitted.

'Well the audience will love it. I have booked the music room for everyday after school so you can practice. I have good feelings about this!' She said as she fluttered off the stage.

'I didn't even audition…'Baljeet muttered.

'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?' Ginger asked, she was staring at her shoes suddenly finding her sneakers fascinating.

'Yeah I'll see you after school.' Baljeet said his face reddening at the very thought of being alone with her. He had to admit that he had developed a bit of a crush on the Fire Side Girl over the past few weeks of being on the choir with her. Working with her…Would be amazing! Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. 'Well…I gotta go now.'

'Yeah me to, see you tomorrow?'

'Of course.' Baljeet said with a smile, he walked backwards a few steps. He tripped on one of the microphone cables. His behind hit the ground with a loud 'thump'.

Ginger tried to hold back her giggles as she went to help him up. She offered a hand for him and he took it. 'You okay?'

'Yeah…Uh…Gravity failed me.' He stumbled.

'Well okay then, I'll see you later.' Ginger practically skipped off the stage. Baljeet didn't notice her cherry manner. He mentally slapped himself.

'Gravity failed me? Smooth.' He muttered as he watched her leave.

.

.

.

At home that night Baljeet plugged in his headphones. He typed in YouTube into the search bar and waited for his computer to load. As he did he wondered what the song could be.

Because come on. How embarrassing could the lyrics be to make her go that red?

Once the page loaded, Baljeet typed in the title of the song. He clicked the first link and listened to the song. The opening was okay, very Christmas like. Then the lyrics came in.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside__  
><em>_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside__  
><em>_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in__  
><em>_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice__  
><em>_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry__  
><em>_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar__  
><em>_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry__  
><em>_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

Baljeet's eyes widened. The song was the guy basically begging the girl to spend the night with him. He could see why Ginger would be embarrassed with it. He was embarrassed with it. He decided to be mature and just go along with it. Baljeet listened to the rest of the song and realized with slight annoyance that the lyrics never got less…Embarrassing.

.

.

.

Ginger had printed off the lyrics to her song the night before and with that in hand she waited for Baljeet inside the music room. She had been so excited that she had almost ran there after the final bell rang. Thankfully Baljeet was not in her class that year and did not see this display.

The girl set her music down on the music stand on the piano. She reread the lyrics she had known by heart from the age of six. She had always wanted to perform this song and had been practicing since then. She played the first few chords on the piano without once looking at the music. She had memorized the piano part as well. She wondered if Baljeet would notice.

She smiled and began humming the first few lines. She didn't notice that Baljeet walked in. She had forgotten to close the door behind her when she came in. Baljeet had simply walked in without her noticing.

He watched her with a smile on his face. He watched as she sat down at the piano and started playing the beginning chords. The piano was faced away from the door so he could watch without her seeing him.

_I really can't stay_

Baljeet quickly flipped to the lyrics in his hand and found the next line and realized it was his.

_Baby it's cold outside_

Ginger turned around shocked to see Baljeet there. She smiled and continued the music and sang the next line.

_I've got to go away_

_Baby its cold outside [Baljeet]_

Baljeet set his music and backpack down and went to sit next to Ginger on the piano bench. She blushed at his closeness but continued to sing anyway.

_This evening has been_

_Been hoping you'd drop in [Baljeet]_

_So very nice _

_I'll hold your hands they're just like ice [Baljeet]_

_My mother will start to worry_

She smiled in an almost flirty way, it made Baljeet's heart pound.

_Beautiful, what's your hurry [Baljeet]_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Listen to the fire place roar [Baljeet]_

He motioned to an invisible fire place and Ginger giggled.

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Beautiful please don't hurry [Baljeet]_

_Well maybe juts half a drink more_

_Put some music on while I pour [Baljeet]_

_The neighbors might think _

_Baby, it's bad out there [Baljeet]_

_Say, what's in this drink _

_No cabs to be had out there [Baljeet]_

_I wish I knew how _

_Your eyes are like starlight [Baljeet] _

_To break the spell _

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell [Baljeet]__  
><em>

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir _

_Mind if I move closer [Baljeet]_

Baljeet got a little bit bold and slid closer to Ginger while he sang that last line. Ginger didn't stop playing but was very much affected by his sudden closeness.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?[Baljeet]_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out__  
><em>

_Ahh, but it's cold outside [Baljeet and Ginger]_

_C'mon baby [Baljeet]_

_I simply must go _

_Baby, it's cold outside [Baljeet]_

_The answer is no _

_Ooh darling, it's cold outside [Baljeet]__  
><em>

_This welcome has been _

_I'm lucky that you dropped in [Baljeet]_

_So nice and warm _

_Look out the window at that storm [Baljeet]_

Baljeet pointed to the window at the far end of the room, snowflakes did indeed fall against the window pane. Ginger giggled. _  
><em>

_My sister will be suspicious _

_Man, your lips look delicious [Baljeet]_

_My brother will be there at the door _

_Waves upon a tropical shore [Baljeet] _

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _

_Gosh your lips are delicious [Baljeet]_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more _

_Never such a blizzard before [Baljeet]_

_I've got to go home _

_Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there [Baljeet]_

Baljeet shivered for effect, his shoulders rubbing Gingers almost causing her to shake her piano fingerings. She didn't let him lose her focus however and kept on playing.

_Say, lend me your coat _

_It's up to your knees out there [Baljeet]_

_You've really been grand _

_I thrill when you touch my hand [Baljeet]_

_But don't you see _

_How can you do this thing to me? [Baljeet]_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

_Think of my life long sorrow[Baljeet]_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_If you caught pneumonia and died [Baljeet]_

_I really can't stay _

_Get over that hold out [Baljeet] _

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_Baby it's cold outside [Baljeet and Ginger]_

Ginger finished the song with a flourish and turned to smile at her suddenly nervous singing partner. He was tempted to slid away from her but the temptation to stay was much greater so he did despite how nervous he was.

He turned to her, surprised to find her face only inches away. It was the first time that he noticed her eyes. The irises were such a deep warm brown, a stunning contrast to her dark pupils and lashes.

Before he could stop himself Baljeet sighed dreamily.' You have such beautiful eyes.'

Those eyes widened at his unexpected comment. Baljeet placed a shaky hand on hers and smiled. She grinned back, her blush even more noticeable now. Ginger had always blushed easily. Now having Baljeet complimenting her, she hardly cared if her face was as red as a tomato.

Shaking from nervousness Baljeet leaned in closer to her, their lips only centimeters apart, neither objected. She had liked him for so long now…Years really…And now…

'Hey Ginger did you print off that sheet-'

Ginger pulled away from Baljeet as fast as she could and cast an annoyed glance at the intruder. Isabella stood innocently at the door.

'I'm I interrupting something here?' She asked. She winked at the couple causing them both to redden again. Okay maybe not so innocent.

'Anyways Ginger do you have the sheet music I asked you to print.'

'Yeah it's in my locker.' She said. 'I'll get it for you later alright.'

Isabella took the hint. 'Alright you can get it for me in class tomorrow. Now don't practice _too hard_ you two.' Isabella then took her leave closing the door tightly behind her. Even through the closed door Ginger could hear Isabella's laughs.

'I am going to kill her.' Ginger muttered.

'She means well, we really should practice though.'

Ginger narrowed her eyes. It was either Baljeet doesn't understand obvious hints or he was just being witty. By the look in his eyes, Ginger guessed at the second. She had no disagreements to this despite it being beyond cheesy.

Without much warning Baljeet pressed his lips against hers. Ginger had never felt anything quite like it. It was like a burning passion had bloomed inside her now threatening to break loose. She let it, her soul take over. She let what she felt inside her come outside as she kissed him back with [If this was possible] more passion and more force.

Baljeet wrapped his arm around her waist and gently turned them both around on the bench [So they wouldn't end up hitting the piano] and pulled her onto his lap. Ginger eagerly draped her arms around his neck. When they finally broke apart for air, Ginger giggled. She laid her forehead to his.

Baljeet leaned back to far forgetting that they were sitting on a piano bench. The piano keys responded to his touch by playing out a very random series of notes.

She giggled again. 'Keep that up and you'll be a master in no time.' Baljeet had a feeling she wasn't referring to the brief piano playing.

Needless to say they didn't get much real practicing in that day. They sang the song once more after about an hour of…Practicing another activity before parting ways that night. Baljeet had offered to walk her home but he mom was picking her up. So with a chaste kiss on her cheek Baljeet watched her and her mom drive away.

He then hopped on his bike and peddled home, the grin never breaking the entire time.

.

.

.

Over the next two weeks the choir kids practiced at every second they could. Phineas started practicing with Isabella on their two solos. Izzie seemed, much happier now with him helping her out on her already mastered solo.

Though Isabella was not the only happy girl in the room, Ginger never stopped smiling for the entire two weeks before the performance. She felt like she was on seventh heaven. She practically floated through her classes counting down the minutes until she would get to see Baljeet again.

Her friends became second class citizens in her town where she was major. Baljeet of course being the major's assistant. The couple practiced every day after school in the music room, their friends had learned not to interrupt them by now.

Now finally it was the night of the Christmas show. Baljeet and Ginger stood back stage her hands intertwined as they watched their friends perform. With each passing performance Baljeet grew even more nervous than before. Their number was going to close the show that was an honor by itself, though at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to run out and go hide in a corner somewhere until it's all over.

Ginger's grip on him never loosened, he banished the thoughts of escape. He snuck a peek over at her. She had done her hair differently for the performance. The long black strands were twirled on the crown on her head a piece of decorative holly holding it in place. A few tendrils had broken loose and now hung down her slender neck. Her dress was a deep red ending at her knees. A bit of white lace served as a sash and a thin collar lining on her modestly cut collar.

She certainly looked beautiful. Baljeet was dressed in the same colors except he wore a pair of black slacks. A piece of decorative holly was safety pinned just over his heart.

Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he watched Isabella perform her song. They were up next, his heart was pounding.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring__  
><em>_I don't mean a phone__  
><em>_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight__  
><em>

'What is the matter?' Ginger whispered to him. 'Nervous?' She said when he didn't answer.

He nodded.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight__  
><em>_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

'There is no need to be, you're not alone.' Baljeet glanced up at her and smiled. 'You're friends are here, your parents. We all believe in you, I believe in you.' She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her as Isabella's song came to an end.

The audience gave the Fire Side Girl a standing ovation and Baljeet saw her give a bow before skipping of the stage.

'Good luck guys.' She said as she walked towards them. 'You'll be great.'

Ginger nodded. 'I know.'

Baljeet nodded in his agreement. Isabella smiled and went to join Phineas a little farther down the stage.

'Ready?' Ginger asked him eager for a reply.

'Of course, we'll do great.' He assured her. All of his past nervousness had disappeared and it seemed that all it took was one look from Ginger.

'And now to close out show please welcome our very own Ginger and Baljeet!'

With their hands still clutched tightly together the two made their way out onto the stage.

.

.

.

'You guys did amazing!' Isabella exclaimed later on at the after party. The after party was taking place in the school's gymnasium which had been cleaned for the occasion [This fact alone was something to celebrate about]. A refreshments table was set up in the one corner, they stood close by.

'It was very well done.' Gretchen commented. 'My number was amazing though.'

'Oh snap!' Holly said snapping her fingers together.

'Shut up Holly!' Ginger snapped. 'Thanks guys you're so sweet.' She said in a much calmer tone.

'Yo nerd!' Buford said walking up to them. He had two giant platefuls full of brownies and cookies.

'Oh great…'Baljeet muttered.

'You did good today.' He said in between shoving brownies in his mouth. 'Now I never said that!' He walked away without another word.

'Well that was oddly out of character.' Gretchen commented.

'Well it's better than getting a wedgie.'

The group made noises of approval. Slowly the group left the couple alone, Baljeet suggested that they go take a walk. Ginger readily agreed. Since it was freezing outside they walked through the hallways instead. Hand in hand they walked.

'You really did do a good job today.' Ginger complimented.

'You as well.' He smiled.

Baljeet stopped her and brought her into her arms. She hugged him back just happy to have him there.

As she pulled away, she looked up and grinned. 'You so set me up didn't you?'

'Oh that, of course not. Didn't even know it was there.'

Hanging from the ceiling was a small bustle of mistletoe. Ginger simply smiled as she leaned in for a long tender kiss with the boy of her dreams. She had really gotten what she wanted that Christmas, and she was ready to enjoy every last second of it.

Outside a window to their right, light snow flakes fluttered down to the earth sticking to the ground. They could hear their classmates rushing outside to greet the new snow, the first time that year that the snow was actually sticking to the ground. They would have a white Christmas after all.

The couple pulled away and smiled out the window at their friends. They raced around catching snowflakes on their tongues, acting like a bunch of six year olds. Isabella was first to notice their embrace.

She shouted to them. 'Love birds get out here!'

With a laugh the couple agreed and rushed outside to meet their friends. Ginger was still only wearing the dress she had for the show and was cold. She shivered but didn't care she and Baljeet ran around with their friends catching snowflakes like that first winter back when they were six.

Baljeet snuck up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She giggled and tried to escape.

He placed a kiss on her neck. But unlike when they were six, they had different activities to enjoy. As they played around the snow, the lyrics to that once embarrassing song popped into Ginger's mind.

_Oh baby it's cold outside! _


End file.
